A wireless communication system may include a plurality of stations able to communicate with a plurality of Access Points (APs). In order to establish a secure connection between the stations and the APs, the APs may implement one or more authentication methods, using an authentication server. APs may also implement an encryption algorithm for encrypting/decrypting packets transmitted to or received from the stations. In a given communication system, one or more APs may implement encryption algorithms and/or authentication methods different from those implemented by one or more other APs.
A Network Administrator (NA) may define for the stations a list of APs allowed for connection. The NA may define a profile including configuration details required for connecting to an AP allowed for connection. A station may connect only to APs that are allowed for connection, e.g., according to the list of APs, using a corresponding predefined profile.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawings have not necessarily been drawn accurately or to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity or several physical components included in one functional block or element. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the drawings to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. Moreover, some of the blocks depicted in the drawings may be combined into a single function.